


Blueprints (art)

by antigrav_vector



Series: Supersonic [5]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arm Porn, Art, Digital Art, Gen, I did way too much research for this, I legit designed this arm so I could write it, Science porn, real world science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: So. Because I've hit a subscriber milestone (omg 300 y'all) you get a bit more science porn.(Yes, I know, my not-so-inner engineer is showing.)





	Blueprints (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shock Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179252) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector). 

So. Because I've hit a subscriber milestone (omg 300 y'all) you get a bit more science porn.

I'm basing the new design of the outer plates of Bucky's arm on [this open source version](https://www.pollen-robotics.com/en/hire-our-services-in-robotics-and-artificial-intelligence/), because why not. The linked version is one that's actually a bit more simplified than what I went with, in the end, for James'. His will be made from carbon fibre rather than simple plastic, then coated with rubber toughened epoxy and covered in a set of plates inspired by what he had in the old metal arm. On top of that goes a layer of sensors embedded in silicone for the hand, and on top of that a tougher protective skin that also covers the rest of the arm. That outermost layer is made with flexible Kevlar fabric [ [Wikipedia link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevlar) ] and a thin coating of the sex toy skin Tony talks about. Inside the carbon fibre framework goes a wire frame that the various actuators, servos, and wiring are mounted to. The mounting assembly at the shoulder is based on the version of the arm that HYDRA put on James. Tony's version is less heavily reinforced, since it doesn't need to be -- the new arm is a lot less heavy and packs a lot less torque -- and has attachment points for both the new skeleton that Tony's divised and for the outer plates of the arm. 


End file.
